The Unknown
by maximumride1412
Summary: Secrets. Unknown allies. Distrust. Betrayal. Competition. Decisions will have to be made. There are two sides to every story. Amy's leadership is at risk. Which side is Eric on? Read more to find out what happens.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the Prologue. So that is why it is so short but I promise to update tonight! Review!**

He sat up and got ready for school the first day of his senior year. All he wanted was to go back to his other school but his mother wanted to meet new teachers. Yes his mother is a teacher and today was her first day too. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in. I'm dressed."

"Honey, you're supposed to be wearing a uniform remember." his mother said.

"Crap! Why? I didn't have to at my last school!" he said inflamed.

"Eric" she said patiently. " The clothes are in the closet." and she left the room.

* * *

Amy is so excited to see her friends again. She was in Spain the whole summer vacation. She so badly wanted to wear her new outfits but the stupid dress code got in the way. Now that she was ready she ran down stairs anxious to start a new year.

"Bye!" she yelled to her parents.

"But-" her mom started.

"And she's gone!" her father finished.


	2. A Rocky Start

**A/N: Here is the first chapter! By the way I need 8 guy names and 4 girl which ever names I chose will be in the story.**

As she walked toward the school she heard the shrieks and giggles of her friends.

"Amy!" they all squealed.

"Hey girls, how was your summer?" Amy said.

"Amy, our summer was here and boring." Camille said. "We want to hear about Spain."

Amy looked at her three friends who were nodding in unison.

"Alright!" she said. "If you having any questions I will answer them but that is it."

"Did you meet anyone new?" Nicole asked.

"What outfits did you get and when can we see them?" Jenna asked.

"Did you bring him from Spain?" Roxy asked staring past Amy.

"Who is he?" Camille asked.

"Mine!" all the girls responded except Amy.

* * *

As Eric was getting out of his car he heard the sound of squealing girls and he wished he had stayed home. He started walking toward the school when he heard the question.

"Who is he?" a girl said.

The response was not what he was looking for.

"Mine!" a bunch of girls answered.

He tried to pretend like he didn't hear them but he knew it didn't work.

"Hi! Whats your name?" an exotic girl asked.

"Uh, Eric." he responded.

"Wow, thats a great name." a blond, redhead, and a girl with brown hair said together.

"What are all your names?" Eric asked the girls.

They stared blankly at him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell him." the only girl who wasn't speechless said.

"Fine I'll tell him! My name is Amy." she said while pointing to herself.

Then Amy pointed to the exotic girl.

"That's Camille. The blond is Nicole. The redhead is Jenna. The girl with brown hair is Roxy. Now I have to go to class." she said before she walked away.

"Well, I have to go too." Eric said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Camille said while grabbing his arm.

"Wow you are strong." she said sounding surprised.

"Camille!" The other girls yelled.

"You already have a boyfriend. We know this because you broke girl code and took Amy's ex boyfriend Austin." Roxy accused.

"Camille is that true?" Amy was back and they all new she heard at least the last part.

"Yes it is true but I was going to break up with him after school anyway. I can see why you two broke up." Camille said with ignorance.

"Hey did you know that Austin and I both decided to break up and we are still friends?" Amy said aggravated. "Do you want to know why I came back? It was to get my bag back. So can I please have it back."

"Oh, here," Jenna said. "Did you get it in Spain because it is so beautiful."

"No! You got it for my birthday! Remember?" Amy said.

"Right! Sorry I lost my mind there for a second." Jenna said.

"You know what, I should let you girls sort this out while I get to class. So Camille will you please let go of my arm." Eric said with a controlled tone.

Everyone looked at him as if they forgot he was there. Only Amy was not looking at him. She was watching Camille.

"Camille are you going to let go of Eric or are we going to have to have a little chat." Amy said almost like a leader would.

"Fine! But you only win because the late bell is going to ring soon." Camille said as she let go of Eric's arm.

After Eric was out of site Amy said "We should get to class. By the way I don't care about you and Austin. I only care that you are trying to take my place. So I say back off or get out."

Then Amy grabbed her things and turned and walked away.


End file.
